As Long As You Love Me
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Dean and Cas, and Dean gives the angel the only thing he wants.  Destiel Fluff.


**AN: I know Valentine's Day fics are overdone and super cheesy, but I had to write one anyway. If you like it you should tell me that in the reviews :D**

* * *

><p>Dean paced around Sam's motel room, a panicked expression on his face. "I don't know what the hell to get him Sam! I mean, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I actually have someone to celebrate with, and I'm fucking it up! I mean, yeah, gay angel boyfriend that doesn't really understand human things, but I want it to be perfect," Dean said, words coming out a jumbled mess.<p>

Sam tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't do it. Dean shot him a dirty look when he cracked up, but he couldn't contain the laughter. "Wait, you've never had someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with?" Sam said after he calmed down.

"No," he said, looking at Sam like he was an idiot. "The only relationship I've ever had was Cassie, and that wasn't in February. I mean, I've had dates if you know what I mean, but not anyone that mattered," Dean said, finally sitting down in the chair across from Sam.

"Wow. Well, do you have any ideas?" Dean shook his head miserably.

"I was hoping you could help me out there. You're good with the girly crap." Sam rolled his eyes but ignored the insult.

"Well you said something earlier about getting him something. Think about it Dean, what's the one thing Cas wants in this world?"

Dean pondered for a moment, then snapped his fingers. Sam pictured a light bulb turning on over his brother's head and bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter again. "Cheeseburgers. He loves those," Dean said with a big smile, clearly proud of himself for this revelation.

Sam put on his favorite bitchface and gave Dean a look. "No, dumbass. You Dean, you're the only thing he wants. Or do you not even hear him when he's going on about how he rebelled for you and only you? The guy gave up everything for _you _Dean, not cheeseburgers."

"Oh," Dean said quietly. "Wait," he started, brow furrowed. "How do I give myself to him? I'm not exactly a little school girl virgin, and we've… You know," he finished with a cocky grin.

"Ew. That's just… Ew," Sam said, cranking his bitchface up to eleven. "That's not what I meant though," he added, shaking the previous thoughts from his head and returning to the matter at hand.

"Dude, just explain in English."

"Love, Dean. I know you haven't said it yet."

"Oh," Dean repeated, growing a little pink. "Yeah, that."

"I'm not trying to pressure you man, but I know you have problems dealing with feelings and stuff. The fact that you managed not to have a huge gay freakout was a miracle on its own. But I know Cas loves you."

"He really does," Dean said with a smile.

"Well, do you love him?"

Dean looked up at his little brother, all traces of joking gone from his serious green eyes. "Yes. Without a doubt Sam. So much lack of doubt it's kind of scary."

"Then I think you just found your gift."

* * *

><p>Dean stood, turning towards the tell-tale sound of rustling feathers that signaled his angel's arrival.<p>

"Cas," he said, letting a goofy, involuntary smile play across his face. Cas had that affect on him.

"Hello Dean," Cas said, hands being held suspiciously behind his back. Dean arched his eyebrows, craning to see.

"Whatchya got there buddy?"

Cas grinned sheepishly, and Dean almost forgot about whatever was behind his back, too enthralled with the humanity he managed to draw out of the stoic angel. But then the angel showed what he had, and Dean burst out laughing.

"Is this wrong?" Cas asked face falling.

"It's perfect Cas. Is it for me?" Cas nodded, and held out his offering. Dean took the small brown teddy bear from his angel, noting that it was holding a box of chocolates in its paws, the words 'be mine' written across the front.

If it had been anyone other than Cas Dean would have been offended, but it meant more than just a cheap valentine's gift coming from him. It meant that Cas had done research or asked Sam, meant he'd wanted to please Dean.

Dean placed the bear on the table. He turned back to Cas, grabbing him by his trench's lapels and pulling him closer. He kissed Cas softly in thanks, sliding his hands around the angel's waist when he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He let himself get lost in the kiss, barely noticing that the scratch of Cas's stubble didn't even bother him anymore. They opened their mouths out of mutual desire and gently twisted their tongues. Cas had learned a lot, and Dean smirked that he had been the one to teach him.

Dean finally pulled back, needing both oxygen and room to speak. "Let's sit," he said, pulling his angel over to the side of their king sized bed. He and Sam had stopped sharing motel rooms shortly after he and Cas had gotten together. Too awkward in too many ways.

Cas sat, head tilted slightly to the side, quizzical expression that was just so cute on his face. Dean mentally slapped himself. Cute? Sam was rubbing off on him. Dean slid his hand into Cas's, enjoying the angel's smooth skin against his own calloused palm.

He looked up into those impossibly blue eyes. "So I didn't actually buy you anything. But I do have something to give you. Me," Dean said, knowing how lame it sounded.

Cas's head tilted a little more. He didn't understand what Dean meant.

"Look, Cas," Dean began, preparing to go full monty into chick flick territory. "You literally dragged me out of hell and glued the pieces back together. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. But you did more than that. You gave me something I'd never had before. You gave me love, god knows why, but you did. I mean, you stuck by me when it meant giving up everything. So, I just want to say that I love you Cas. I love you so much."

Cas didn't say anything, but Dean could see the corners of his lips quirking up ever so slightly. He leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on Dean's full lips. He pulled his lips back but pressed his forehead against Dean's, shaggy black mop tickling the hunter where it brushed his skin. "Dean Winchester, I love you too," he said after a few seconds, gruff voice softer than usual with the meaning of his words.

"I want you know Cas, that you have me, body and soul. And as long as you love me, I'm going to do everything I can to prove that. I never thought I'd love anyone like this, especially not an angel, but I do. So I guess this means you're stuck with me man," Dean added, pulling himself from the romantic moment. He could only do that stuff for so long without feeling awkward.

Cas said something that sounded Enochian. "What does that mean?" Dean asked him.

"It is what you said in Enochian."

"Oh. Sounded better than what I said."

Cas shook his head. "No it didn't. What you said sounded better because you're the one that said it." Dean smiled again, eyes soft. Cas glanced at the teddy bear on the table. "I'm afraid your gift was much better than the bear with chocolates," he said with his customary frown.

Dean grinned his trademark cocky grin. He grabbed Castiel by the tie, pulling him down on top of him. "Then you'll just have to make up the difference."


End file.
